


Heart Through Steel

by fidgey



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, M/M, heart through steel, hts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 04:52:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fidgey/pseuds/fidgey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After months of constant combat, Jake seems a bit tired of having just a sparring robot who cannot carry a conversation with him like a human since it is just programmed to fight.<br/>And so, he requests the robot to be updated with more human emotions and interactions, but it turns out more life like than he was hoping for. </p><p>Primarily a Jake/Brobot fiction, but of course there's a bit of Dirk/Jake as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Do the typical fighting thing

Alive.  
It was the feeling of being alive.  
That addictive feeling of adrenaline rushing through your veins, blood pumping fast and your pores leaking.  
Nothing felt more alive than that. Nothing felt so real than that.  
But as the chase lulled and the heart rate simmered, nothing else was felt, besides the after chill of sweat.  
You would feel like you were on the highest mountain, and in a near instant,  
Rock bottom against the face of the earth.

_Nothing._

  
    Jake plummeted through the bushes, finding the excitement of the hunt invigorating as he usually did. It was one of the keen things that fueled his stamina. It was fair to say it was what he thrived on. For such an ecstatic teenager of just fourteen, there was nothing like feeling the burn after a day and night chase. Something just wasn't right if Jake English went to bed without feeling aches in his thighs and calves, or the rough scabs across his blood stained knuckles.  
Jake's breath hitched as he slowed his pace and resided against a nearby tree, from which there were many. His island was certainly a beautiful island with a vast category of greens and trees. It was a fitting environment for such a rowdy individual. As much as Jake loved where he was located, he couldn't help but sometimes think about what it would be like on the main land with cities and buildings that nearly touched the skies as opposed to trees.  
In any case, he propped his elbow against the bark and ran his fingertips through his dark hair, moist with sweat.  
It was awfully quiet, only the sound of cicadas echoing within the emptiness of the forest.  
  
    Emptiness. That was the best way to describe a numerous amount of things relevant to Jake's life. He pondered this as he got lost in his thoughts, wrapped up in the serenity of being alone. It was a feeling he experienced all the time, and in most cases, he typically stirred the quietness of his island by beginning a conversation.  
  
    With himself, of course. There wasn't really anybody else to talk to.  
  
    But not right now. He couldn't spare a rousing conversation with himself right now. Not when things were heated. Not when things were suspiciously quiet.    
The only thing he could hear besides the sound of night time was the sound of his own breathing, practically in sync with the pounding of his youthful heart. He couldn't even spare a few words to himself in a moment like this.  
His bright green eyes peered through rectangular specs. Jake was especially cautious, considering he wasn't wearing his trusty skull top at the time. He did this for the sake of keeping focus, lest somebody tries to message him. If nobody ended up messaging him, he knew that he would probably end up messaging somebody else, especially if they came online. Jake couldn't help it; he was just a chattery guy.  
The down play to that, however, was his head was exposed, and he knew himself. Jake knew himself very well. He knew he was prone to concussions or a hit on the head, and he had gotten so many concussions by this point he couldn't even remember how many concussions he had gotten because he had gotten so many of them. That's how reckless Jake could be.  
  
    His eyes scouted the area, flickering between a set of boy-like lashes that framed his irises. The jungle was dense, and he had nothing but the pale moon light to use for seeing.  
'Perhaps I should have worn the skull top instead,' he thought. At least that thing had night vision programmed into it, courtesy of himself.  
  
    "But then it wouldn't be any fun, now would it?" Jake spoke to himself as that very thought passed his head, the corners of his lips curling upward into a smirk as he stepped forward into the darkness. Nothing was going to stop him from completing this task, and he knew he had to keep his guard up. The robot was set on stealth mode, and so he knew he had to keep on his toes with things, and hear every familiar sound that echoed in his ears of the night.  
  
    Such familiar sounds. Sounds of the wild. Nobody else's words.  
  
    Jake swatted at a mosquito that resided on the back of his tanned neck as he walked down a trail into even more closely growing bushes, pressing his chipped nails inward as a slight hum passed through his lips. He was especially keen on his reflexes today, and he knew it. It had been days other than the initiation of their current fight, since he had last seen his sparring counterpart who seemed to be playing mind games with him. It would appear that the robot favored his closest comrade a bit too much; Jake wasn't entirely sure how he could even handle two Striders and an auto-responder as it was. Somehow he did; clearly he was out of his wits, but that was something he was naturally. Out of his wits.  
  
    "Clearly, you are hiding, chum," Jake muttered under his hot breath as he walked carefully across the terrain, idly spinning one of his trusty pistols in his hand as if it was going to make his time go by faster. He had all the energy for this. He could do this all night. It was almost as if he appetite for adventure was a bottomless pit… that's probably because it was.  
"I know your ways. You're nothing but a hunk of metal; mere machinery! And to think you can outwit me."  
A beat.  
"--Well, shitters. Granted, you have in the past an incredible amount to an impeccable standard--" Jake continued on, stopping short to rest his back against a tree. He thoughtfully glanced down at one of his two Berettas, smoothing his thumb over the handle with a little smile. He wasn't only having a conversation with himself right now, but instead with one of his guns like any typical sane person. Another habit he knew he would never break. It made him feel like he always had company.  
"But not today, by Jove. You ought to do your absolute worst--"  
  
    Another pause. Jake stopped about the same time his heart did for a very brief moment as he heard slight rustling in a cluster of vegetation nearby. He watched these movements carefully, feeling a warm bead of sweat trickle down his distinct jawline and to the tip of his chin which was sporting a very light sheet of five o' lock shadow (in which he was very proud of growing in, but that's not the point.) His body language remained still as he resumed his conversation, moving only to slip his finger over one of his triggers.  
"What say you, Indiana? Is it going to be one of those nights again? Whence I stagger back to my room globe, battered and beaten?"  
  
    Right. The name of the pistol he carried in his right hand typically. Not like he really wanted anybody to know he named his pistols after two of his favorite movies. That would just be incredibly embarrassing, but he liked having the thought that Indiana Jones and Lara Croft were always by his side.  
Literally. Either in his hands or on two holsters.  
"You think we can royally take out this metal rubbish ourselves?"  
  
    Some more rustling again. Jake knew the robot was there, readying himself by going into a crouching position. That's what he always did before springing on him. And when the robot would spring, he made sure it was quick. The teen had to make an action, and make it snappy or he wouldn't have the upper hand for this strife.  
Jake jolted his body forward and lunged towards the cause of the rustling. If he didn't act fast and first, Brobot would attack him or shift out of his view. That was just common sense.  
What really took Jake by surprise was the fact that it wasn't what he thought.  
  
    It wasn't Brobot in the hedges, but something else.


	2. A simple mistake

Jake landed on something soft and hairy; almost squishy. It took him awhile to realize what it is was since it was so dark, but when the object started to move he rolled off of it to realize.. he had jumped on one of the many dangerous monsters on his island.  
  
    It didn't fully stand on all eight of its legs until a few seconds after Jake removed himself. One of those gigantic spider monsters; like hell Jake even knew what they were besides ' _really friggen cool_ ' and he had come face to face with them before.  
Jake was aware of his error for mistaking the rustling, and instead of doing the smart thing and running out of the thick trees and bushes, he took a moment to admire how awesome the specimen is.  
  
    "By God! Look at you! Apologies, miss! I hadn't the notion you were residing here in these hedges but you're certainly, erm, big--"  
    A beat.  
  
    "I mean that in the utmost complimentary way! Hahaha, ha-- awh, shit. Now, don't think I don't understand how you lot operate. What with your stingers and what have you that can leave your prey idle so you may suck out their innards with those extra sharp fangs of yours! Harhar, that's just _peachy_."  
It... really wasn't the time to engage in a conversation with one of the monsters.

Seriously. First guns, now monsters. Jake was slowly running out of interesting things to talk to.

She eyed him carefully and stood to her full height, readying a position to begin striking. Course, this was when Jake took the hint and gave her a polite wave and took his leave quickly, hoping that will ease any aggression he caused by literally pouncing on her. The spider made a low clicking sound before raising her back end and began the chase the boy.  
Welp. Because of this, Jake had to run at full speed through the jungle, heading to who knows where. He heard a noise similar to that of a creature sneezing only to look over his shoulder and notice this spider has the ability to spit.

  
_Spit._ Spit what? Jake had no idea. But he knew he probably shouldn't allow himself to be spat on. Little do we know this was a substance to ooze over the prey and slow them down.

  
    "For frigs sake! You spit too?! That's terribly rude if you were to ask me! We've only just been acquainted at that! I ought to tell your mother!"  
Alright. No time for an etiquette lesson, either. Jake picked up his pace, stumbling over rocks and branches and panting loudly. This wasn't the type of chase he wanted this evening. He was unfamiliar of where he's going precisely until he reached something he recognized... it looked like a stone wall with some ivy growing across the side of it.

It was the wall leading to one of the ruins, definitely serving as a block way through the nice path he was following. Jake noticed this before he even reached it and pivoted on his heels to bound into some more thick brush. There, he army crawled a bit before lying perfectly flat on the ground as the spider slowed her pace down the pathway. Jake remained as still as humanly possible, shifting only to load one of his pistols. He really disliked harming such cool creatures like a giant spider, but that's why his grandmother especially gave him those two guns for protection. Jake slowly stood to get in a better aiming position.  
    He held the gun to his lips, giving the very end of it a kiss for a good luck before he lifted his gun and fired….  
  
     _Almost.  
_  
    The gun is twisted out of his grasp by a metallic hand and then it hit the floor, going off. This actually does frighten the spider away before he stops in a way that made her curl her legs and crouch, bracing herself form a distance off. Jake looked to the side to see Brobot himself, and his shades illuminate as a salutation.     Of course, Jake is completely baffled as to why Brobot chose this moment to assault him. He smacked that robot arm off of his wrist to shout.  
    "Crimety! What the shitting dickens is wrong with you!? Can't you see I am already preoccupied!? I haven't the time for you right now! Look, put your silly anime spectacles on that! She's trying to eat me. Spit on me, or something. I don't even know! And you want to engage in fisticuffs here?!"  
The robot processed this information for a moment before grabbing Jake by the shoulders and pulling him in for something that is similar to a hug.  
  
    Jake froze for a moment. "I… what? What are you doing?"  
    Then, without warning, he takes off on his jets, carrying Jake with him to an area that is more fitting for fighting. The sound of Jake screaming echoed throughout the island.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Experimenting with some of the lusii like creatures on the island. Inspired by a spitting spider and typically spiders themselves don't really have stingers but I wanted to make up something a little more unique than just 'herp derp big spider.'  
>  Getting to the actual fighting scene next!_

**Author's Note:**

>  _Chapter 1: This is the beginning of the first fan fiction I've really ever written. I've done my share of derping around, but I haven't really put any effort in those works or published them everywhere. I actually don't really read fan fictions either, haha, so I hope this isn't a piece that is inspired by another person's work.  
>  Nothing is going to be explicit or anything; this is more of a fluff fic to give you all feels.  
> It's going to be an ongoing fanfic. So far, I'm not sure how long it will be or how often I will update it.  
> I hope you enjoy!_  
>    
>  _\--Fidgey  
>  http://fidgey.tumblr.com_


End file.
